


A Blessing

by Zuramaru_trash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and injury mentioned, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuramaru_trash/pseuds/Zuramaru_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger showing up at the church late in the night causes Maru to feel different then she has before. {edited}</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I have a lot of plans for this fic and hopefully it'll all come together nicely.  
> After months of inactivity, I'm going to try and give it another shot. Especially since I'm writing on an actually computer now and not memo on my phone lol

It was nearly 3am and Hanamaru just about had her fill of numbers. She's been working on the same group of problems for what has felt like days. Finally giving up she shoved the papers into her bag, calling it a night. Placing her head on the table, she started to drift to sleep. Maybe Grandma won't mind if I just crash here tonight, just a small nap. She thought before closing her eyes.  
She dreamt of nice things, sweet things; Her best friend, her family, passing the math exam. But something popped up in every single dream. A small wounded bat. Besides Maru herself, it was the only constant. Each dream it slowly got better with her help. It had a certain air of fondness and familiarity to it. She was terrified of bats, she would feel bad sure, but never take on into her care.  
Her eyes fluttered open just long enough to see a figure walk past the doorway towards the pews. She tried resting some more, hoping to finish the story with the bat but whoever was here thought, whatever time it was, is the perfect time to knock something over. Standing up, she glanced at the clock. 4:12 the hands said. Whining, she left the office to check the damage. She saw the girl near the front, the table near it was missing a few knick knacks that laid on the floor. "Hello!" She called out, expecting a response but got nothing. Nearing the girl, she called out again. "Hello?" She touched the table, feeling something warm and sticky, she looked at her hand. Blood. She was awake now, no doubt about it. "Zura." she whispered, rushing to the girl's side.  
"Hello?"  
No response.  
She closed the distance between them. "Hello?"  
No response.  
She pressed her fingers against the other's neck in hope for a pulse. Not only did she get a pulse, she got piercing eyes staring daggers at her. Maru took her in. Her hair was wet from snow and blood, matted to her face. Her eye was bruised, nose bleeding, and lip busted. "Are you okay?" As soon as she asked, she realized just how stupid that question was. But it was too late now.  
"Just peachy." The other replied with a snarl. Maru watched her body stiffen as she sat up, clutching her side for dear life.  
"We need to get you to a hospital." She thought aloud, already standing.  
"No." With her free hand the stranger grabbed Maru's. "No hospitals."  
"You need treatment."  
"No hospitals." Her eyes were fierce but there was an underlining emotion. Maru couldn't make it out but her heart twisted when she looked into them.  
"Okay." She shook her hand free and walked back into the office. Scanning walls and drawers for a med kit. With it in hand, she grabbed a couple of towels and some warm water.  
By the time she got back to the other, she was trying to get up but found herself with not enough strength. Hearing Maru behind her, she flinched. She looked like a trapped animal who was ready to fight her way out of here. Her eyes falling on the kit, she eased up. "What do you expect to do with that?"  
"To help you. Can I see your side?"  
"How can I trust you know what you're doing?"  
"You're impossible, zura."  
"Zura?"  
Ignoring her she went on. "Go to a hospital and see a trained professional or I do it." She let a few beats fill the air. "I volunteer at the nurse's office and I've been studying medicine for 3 years now."  
"You go to college?"  
"I've been studying it myself."  
"I'm going to die"  
She just sighed and lifted up the other's shirt enough to see the wound. It appeared to be deep enough for stitches but not enough to harm any organs inside. She threw on some gloves and got to work. All she really had was a sterilized sewing needle and thread differently not meant for this but she had to work with what she had. The stitching process was filled with a lot of cursing and a lot of moans. It made her feel...uneasy. She finished cleaning around the now stitched wound and wow, was her skin soft. The girl also had a cute pink belly piercing. Maru felt her face heat up, she crammed that feeling in a box. Now was not the time to be jealous. When she looked up, the girl's face was flushed and she adverted her gaze. "Do you have a fever?" Maru pushed the back of her hand on the other's forehead. And she was met with blood again. "Oh!" She dug in the kit looking for the thermometer. Placing the sleeve on it, she shoved it in the other's mouth. "Keep it there. I'll be back." She stood and walked back into the office, grabbing a cool, wet cloth and a couple of pain relievers with a glass of water.  
Handing the other the items, she took the thermometer. "Well you have a small fever, nothing terrible, but keep an eye on it."  
"Yes mom."  
Maru turned her attention to cleaning her face and fixing the scraps. "What happen?" She finally asked the question that has been on her mind the second she saw her.  
"Ya know, the usual. You should see the other guy though." For the first time she heard the girl laugh. It was, angelic, to say the least.  
"You really should see an actual doctor, zura.."  
"Doctors cost money I don't have. Especially now."  
"Call the police. They're nice enough."  
"Cops cause more trouble than they fix. I don't want to end up dead just yet."  
"Could have fooled me." she hummed, cleaning off the last bit of blood.  
"Very funny..... Can I ask you some questions?" After getting a hum in response. she continued. "What's 'zura'?"  
"I-It's a habit. Just a word." She brushed it off, her cheeks dusted with pink. She been trying to limit how much she said it.  
"Mm." There was a beat of silence "Why are you here right now?"  
"My grandparents own it. It's a quiet place to study, plus I enjoy being here. I was practically raised here."  
More silence. Maru didn't realize just how close they were to each other, Their breathes hitting each other's cheeks. She took her in again, she looked younger under the blood and scraps. Around her age, she thought. The girl stood up and Maru quickly followed, helping her catch her balance. "One last question." she said, leaving Maru's reach. "What's your name?"  
"Hanamaru..."  
"That's pretty" she chuckled. "I like it."  
"Will- Will I see you for the service? Zura.." the last part a small whisper.  
The girl knitted her brows before easing her face into small smile. "Don't hold your breath. I'm not really.." she gestured to the high ceilings, huge murals, and massive seating "..big in this. In the religion scene."  
"What's your name?"  
"I don't think our paths will cross again, Hanamaru...You won't need it."  
She huffed, "That's not fair."  
Done with the conversation, the girl opened the door to leave.  
"Wait-"  
She stopped.  
"All my friends call me Maru, call me Maru."  
The girl turned back, a devilish smirk on her lips. "Can I ask you for something selfish?" she asked, not bothering for Maru to answer. "Can I call you Zuramaru?"  
The red on her face was back, but she ignored it. She was going to see this girl again, she had to. "Only if you promise that we'll meet again." The girl didn't reply and took a step out the door. Maru's heart sunk.  
The girl looked back again, this time with a sincere smile. "Til next time, Zuramaru.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
